1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data transmission device for transmitting data between a rotating part and a stationary part, and in particular to such a device having a plurality of transmitters arranged on one part and a different plurality of receivers arranged on the other part.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A data transmission device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,584 having a rotor formed by the live ring of a computer tomograph on which an X-ray radiator and a radiation detector are disposed. Transmission of the data generated by the detector is undertaken with a ring of light-conducting material bent around the center of a pivot point, and a light source which emits light signals corresponding to the transmitted signals onto the surface of the ring of light conducting material. The ring conducts the incident light over its entire circumference, and has a coupling location at which a light receiver is arranged at the stationary part.
Other rotating data transmission devices for computer tomograph systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,781 and German AS 33 31 722. Another such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,427,983, wherein the data to be transmitted from a rotating annular part to a stationary annular part is achieved by discrete pluralities of transmitters and receivers. Still another rotating data transmission device having an annular waveguide and a single transmitter and a single receiver is disclosed in French Pat. No. 25 22 884.